Shadows
by Cloud'sHana
Summary: [YeWook] OS "Aku mencintaimu Kim Ryeowook, sangat mencintaimu. Jadi aku berharap kau menepati janjimu. Kau harus tetap disini, bersamaku. Selamanya" DLDR!


_**Cast : **__Kim Yesung, Kim Ryeowook / Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun_

_**Rate : **__T_

_**Genre : **__Romance, Drama, Fluff, Angst._

_**Disclaimer : **__All casts belong to themselves. I juts lend their name. __**But, the fanfic is mine!**_

_**Warning : **__BL, OOC, Typo(s), weird, strange etc._

_**A/N : **__Inspired by __**Shadows – Westlife.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cloud'sHana -2013-**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

* * *

"_Hyung, saranghae"_

Kim Yesung terkekeh kecil, mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Kim Ryeowook, "_Nado Ryeowookie. Nado saranghae"_

Ryeowook tersenyum manis, mengusap tangan Yesung yang melingkar dipinggangnya, "Kenapa kau bisa mencintaiku, _hyung?"_

Dahi Yesung berkerut aneh, "Lalu alasan apa yang bisa kau berikan kenapa kau mencintaiku?"

"Tidak ada"

"Dan aku juga tidak memiliki alasan apapun untuk mencintaimu, Kim Ryeowook"

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama sebelum tawa renyah mereka merusak keheningan malam. Begitu hangat dan tidak tersentuh. Yesung membalik tubuh Ryeowook untuk menghadap ke arahnya, menempelkan dahinya ke dahi _namja _mungil itu.

"Aku mencintaimu tanpa alasan. Karena aku mencintaimu, hanya itu. Jadi jika kau bertanya kenapa aku mencintaimu, jawaban terbaik yang bisa aku berikan hanyalah, karena kau Kim Ryeowook, maka aku mencintaimu" ucap Yesung lembut, mengecup sekilas sepasang bibir indah dihadapannya.

"Dan karena kau Kim Yesung, maka aku mencintaimu"

Yesung mencubit kecil hidung Ryeowook, membuahkan pekikan dari _namja _itu, "Kau meng_copy _kalimatku Ryeowook-_ssi"_

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu" Ryeowook menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Baiklah. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu" Yesung menarik Ryewook mendekat, menenggelamkan tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya. Memeluknya begitu erat hingga ia tidak peduli jika itu membuat Ryewook sulit bernapas, ia hanya tidak ingin kehilangan apapun dari apa yang telah ia miliki. Kim Ryeowook, hidupnya. "Jadi kau harus berjanji satu hal padaku, Ryeowookie. Jangan pernah meninggalkanku, kau harus tetap disini, bersamaku"

Ryeowook mengangguk kecil, tersenyum lalu berkata lirih, "Tentu saja _hyung, _aku akan tetap disini, bersamamu"

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Kim Yesung"

* * *

"_**...It's you and memories of how we loved..."**_

_**-SHADOWS-**_

_**.**_

* * *

Kim Yesung menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya, beberapa saat kemudian sepasang _obsidian_ tajam yang semula tersembunyi itu kini mengerjap beberapa kali. Menyesuaikan cahaya yang seolah berlomba masuk ke dalam matanya. Tirai jendela disisi kamar menari lembut, ia tersenyum kecil, menoleh ke samping dan benar apa yang ia duga. Kekasihnya sudah bangun lebih dulu.

Sekedar merenggangkan otot, lalu melesat ke kamar mandi untuk sekedar mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Yesung bersenandung kecil, membuka pintu kamar dan indra penciumannya langsung disambut dengan aroma kopi dan roti bakar.

"Kau sudah bangun, _hyungie" _itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan untukknya. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil, meraih pinggang Ryeowook lalu mengecup singkat bibir indah milik kekasihnya.

"Selamat pagi, sayang"

Ryeowook terkekeh, "Selamat pagi, _hyung"_

Lengan Yesung ditarik lembut oleh Ryeowook, tanpa kata menyuruh _namja _itu untuk duduk. Menyodorkan setangkup roti bakar dan secangkir kopi hangat kehadapan Yesung.

"Makanlah, sedikit untuk mengganjal perut. Ternyata persediaan makanan kita habis _hyung. _Jadi setelah ini aku akan memaksamu untuk menemaniku berbelanja"

Yesung mengangguk sekilas, menarik Ryeowook hingga tubuh mungil itu jatuh terduduk dipangkuannya.

"Ya! Kim Yesung!"

"Hem?"

Wajah Ryeowook memerah saat merasakan napas hangat Yesung menerpa wajahnya, oh, ini terlalu dekat, pikirnya.

"Cepatlah sarapan _hyung, _jangan bermain-main"

"Aku tidak sedang bermain Ryeowookie" lengan Yesung melingkar semakin erat dipinggang ramping Ryeowook, salah satu tangannya yang bebas meraih piring roti bakar tadi lalu menyodorkannya kehadapan Ryeowook yang memandangnya bingung, "suapi aku"

Ryeowook memutar kedua matanya bosan, ck, kenapa kekasihnya begitu kekanakan seperti ini. "Kim Yesung, ini hanya roti, tidak bisakah kau memakannya dengan tanganmu sendiri hem?"

Yesung menggeleng, membuka mulutnya seolah menunggu Ryeowook untuk memasukan potongan roti kedalam mulutnya.

Ryeowook berdecak kesal, tapi _toh _ia tetap menyobek sedikit bagian roti itu lalu menyuapkannya ke arah Yesung.

"Apalagi sekarang?" tanyanya tidak sabar ketika Yesung malah menutup mulutnya.

"Aku tidak mau kau menyuapiku dengan tangan Kim Ryeowook"

"Lalu?"

Jemari Yesung bergerak maju, menyentuh lembut bibir Ryeowook, "Dengan bibirmu akan jauh lebih manis"

Wajah Ryeowook kembali memerah, oh, kekasihnya benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara membuatnya merasa gila. Dengan wajah yang semakin terasa panas, Ryeowook memasukan potongan roti tadi kedalam mulutnya, lalu tanpa aba-aba Yesung menarik tengkuk Ryeowook, menempelkan bibir mereka, melumatnya lembut. Ryeowook mendorong potongan roti itu dengan lidahnya, memasukkan kedalam mulut Yesung.

"Eumphh.."

Yesung terkekeh, mengusap aliran _saliva _di bibir Ryeowook, "Rasanya jauh lebih enak"

Dan kegiatan itu berlanjut hingga potongan terkahir.

"_H-hyunghh.. _eumphhh.."

"Sssttt.. diamlah sayang"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Yesung mendorong troli belanjanya seraya bersenandung kecil, sebelah tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Ryeowook, sesekali mencuri kecupan kecil ketika _namja _manis itu lengah.

"Ya! Berhentilah menciumku _hyung. _Kau tidak lihat pengunjung yang lain memperhatikanmu?" sungut Ryeowook dengan wajah merah yang selalu berhasil membuat Yesung gemas.

"Apa peduliku?" sahut Yesung lalu kembali mencium bibir kekasihnya. Beberapa orang mulai berbisik-bisik dan yang lain terus melihatnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"_Hyungie"_

"Biarkan saja mereka Kim Ryeowook"

Yesung menyeret Ryeowook menjauh, menuju deretan sayuran yang terlihat segar. "Apa yang ingin kau masak hari ini? Apakah kita membutuhkan sawi? Brokoli? Atau – "

" – biarkan aku yang memilih _hyung. _Aku tidak ingin kau membeli barang-barang tidak berguna lagi"

Yesung menekuk wajahnya kesal, mencoba terlihat imut sepertinya, tapi malah berbuah tawa mengejek dari Ryeowook, "Kau tidak cocok dengan wajah itu Kim Yesung, dan lebih baik kau mengambil beberapa potong daging daripada memasang wajah seperti itu"

Ia mendengus kecil, mengecup pipi kekasihnya sebelum melesat pergi.

"Ya! Kim Yesung!"

.

.

"Seberapa banyak yang dibutuhkan?" gumam Yesung, dahinya berkerut, berpikir sebarap banyak daging yang dibutuhkan mereka.

"Yesung _hyung?"_

Sedikit tersentak ketika merasakan sentuhan dibahunya, ia berbalik, menemukan Sungmin berdiri dihadapannya dengan keranjang penuh dengan belanjaan.

"Sungmin-ah, kau menganggetkanku" seru Yesung, pandangannya menyapu sekitar, alisnya terangkat, "dimana Kyuhyun? Kau tidak bersamanya?"

Sungmin menggeleng kecil, "Kyuhyun ada rapat mendadak tadi pagi _hyung, _jadi aku harus belanja sendiri. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau juga sendiri?"

"Tidak. Aku bersama Ryeowook"

Sungmin tersenyum aneh, menghela napas pelan sebelum berkata, "Ah, ya"

"Baiklah Sungmin-ah, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Kau tau bukan Ryeowook suka mengomel jika dia terlalu lama menunggu" Yesung tersenyum kecil, meraih satu kantong daging lalu berlalu dari hadapan Sungmin.

"_Annyeong!"_

Sungmin melambaikan tangannya, kembali menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan kegiatan belanjanya yang tertunda.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Jadi, _hyung _tadi bertemu dengan Minnie _hyung?"_

Yesung mengangguk, masih berkosentrasi pada jalanan dihadapannya. Tapi disudut matanya ia dapat melihat Ryeowook yang memberenggut, menekuk wajahnya lalu membuang muka ke arah jendela.

"Hey, ada apa?'

"Tidak" sahut Ryeowook cepat. Yesung terkekeh melihat tingkah kekasih manisnya. Kim Ryeowook cemburu, ia tahu itu.

"Kim Ryeowook, sudah berapa kali aku bilang hem? Kami benar-benar hanya berteman sekarang, itu hanya masa lalu, lagipula Sungmin sudah memiliki Kyuhyun bukan?"

Ryeowook bergerak gelisah, "Tapi tetap saja kalian pernah berpacaran _hyung"_

Yesung menghela napas panjang, memperlambat laju mobilnya lalu berhenti di tepi jalan, "Dengarkan aku Kim Ryeowook" kedua tangannya meraih tangan Ryeowook, menggenggamnya lembut, "kami memang pernah berpacaran, tapi itu dulu sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, itu hanya masa lalu yang usang. Sekarang, aku mencintaimu, hanya mencintaimu. Dan entah apa yang dilakukan sepupuku – Cho Kyuhyun – hingga bisa membuat Sungmin mencintainya seperti saat ini"

Keduanya bertatapan cukup lama, setelahnya Ryeowook tersenyum kecil, menundukan kepalanya, "_Mianhae, _terkadang aku menyebalkan bukan? Aku selalu saja cemburu untuk alasan yang tidak jelas seperti ini, _hyung"_

Yesung mencium pucuk kepala Ryeowook, membelai lembut wajah kekasihnya, "Tidak apa, bukankah itu berarti kau mencintaiku?"

"Tentu saja"

Ia tertawa, mengacak surai Ryeowook sebelum kembali melajukan mobilnya.

"_Kajja. _Aku sudah tidak sabar memakan masakanmu, sayang"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Hujan" gumam Yesung ketika melihat rintik hujan dibalik jendela dapur. Ia sedang mencuci piring dan beberapa peralatan dapur saat ini. Setelah mengisi perut hingga penuh, sekarang tugasnya membersihkan dapur yang sedikit berantakan karena ulahnya.

"Kau belum juga selesai _hyungie?"_

Sepasang tangan mungil melingkar dipinggang, ia tersenyum kecil, merasakan kehangatan dipunggungnya.

"Sedikit lagi, ada apa hem?"

Ia dapat merasakan kepala Ryeowook menggeleng, "Aku lelah, aku hanya ingin segera tidur"

"Tidurlah dulu, sebentar lagi _hyung _akan menyusulmu"

Tapi Ryeowook sama sekali tidak melepaskan pelukannya, membuat Yesung sedikit kesusahan ketika harus menaruh beberapa piring dilemari atas.

"Baiklah kekasihku yang manja, aku sudah selesai. Sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang"

Yesung membalikkan badannya yang langsung dihadapkan dengan wajah Ryeowook yang memberenggut, "_Wae?"_

"Kekasihku yang manja? Oh, tidakkah kau ingat bahwa kau juga manja Kim Yesung?"

Ia tertawa, "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku juga manja, kau puas?"

Ryeowook mengangguk imut, mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Yesung, "Gendong"

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya, berdecak kecil, lalu membopong tubuh mungil Ryeowook, "Kau ini"

Ryeowook terkekeh kecil, menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Yesung, "Nyaman"

Dengan sedikit perjuangan Yesung membuka pintu kamar mereka, lalu menutupnya dengan kaki kanan. Berjalan menuju ranjang besar yang terlihat hangat dibanding udara diluar sana yang pasti begitu dingin akbiat hujan. Perlahan menurunkan tubuh Ryeowook disana, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya disamping kekasihnya.

"Tidurlah, sayang"

Ryeowook bergumam kecil, menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Yesung.

"Aku mencintaimu _hyung"_

Yesung tersenyum, mengecup pucuk kepala Ryeowook dengan sayang, mengeratkan pelukannya lalu mengusap punggung Ryeowook dengan lembut, "Aku tahu. Aku juga mencintaimu Kim Ryeowook, sangat"

Hujan diluar semakin memekan telinga, sesekali petir menyambar dan angin semakin meraung ganas. Yesung tidak mempedulikan itu, merasakan Ryeowook dalam pelukannya, itu sudah menyita seluruh pikirannya pada satu titik. Kim Ryeowook.

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Ryeowook, sangat mencintaimu. Jadi aku berharap kau menepati janjimu. Kau harus tetap disini, bersamaku. Selamanya" lirih Yesung sebelum sepasang _obsidian_ itu berubah sendu dalam kesedihan.

* * *

_**|YeWook|**_

* * *

Tarian mentari menembus celah tirai yang sedikit tersibak. Kim Yesung mengerjapkan _obsidian_nya beberapa kali, disorientasi sesaat sebelum segalanya terlihat jelas.

Pandangannya menyapu ke setiap sudut kamar, kosong. Ia menoleh kesamping, dan rasa-rasanya tidak ada yang tidur diranjang itu selain dirinya. Ia turun dari ranjang dengan perlahan. Sedikit tergopoh melangkah keluar dari kamar.

Dan semuanya membisu seperti yang ia tahu. Tidak ada siapapun disana, tidak ada siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri yang seolah berusaha keras keluar dari apa yang ia ingat. Hatinya bergemuruh, jantungnya berdetak nyaring dalam kesakitan. Ia melesat ke arah dapur, berharap kenyataan itu kembali tenggelam dalam ilusi yang ia ciptakan. Tapi nihil. Dapur itu bergeming dalam keremangan pagi.

Kim Yesung jatuh terduduk dalam usahanya untuk tetap berdiri. Tubuhnya melemas tanpa ia tahu apa penyebabnya. Air matanya mengalir tanpa perintah, dan luka yang coba ia kubur dalam terkuak begitu perih. Kerinduannya memuncak, membuat dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Dan semuanya kabur dalam kesedihannya yang membunuhnya perlahan.

"Kim Ryeowook..."

* * *

_But I see shadows_

_Everywhere that I go__It's you,__reminding me_

_Of how we were_

_Of how it was_

_I see shadows_

_Everywhere they follow_

_It's you and memories_

_Of how we loved_

_I've had enough of your shadows_

* * *

Lee Sungmin meletakan sebuket bunga didepan sebuah nisan yang membeku dihadapannya. Mundur beberapa langkah dan merasakan lengan Kyuhyun melingkar dibahunya.

"Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun membisu, menatap nanar tulisan nama diatas batu nisan tersebut, "Aku tidak yakin dia akan baik-baik saja, _hyung"_

Hening beberapa saat, angin berlari menerbangkan sisa-sisa musim gugur yang terasa rapuh.

"Aku bertemu dengan dia kemarin dan dia terlihat tidak baik-baik saja"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sungmin tersenyum gamang, mengusap setetes air mata yang mengalir di pipinya, "Dia, Yesung _hyung, _masih bertingkah seolah Ryeowooknya masih hidup. Dia bertingkah seolah Ryeowook masih ada disampingnya"

Kyuhyun terhenyak, ia tahu ini begitu berat untuk sepupunya, tapi kenapa Kim Yesung yang ia kenal sebagai _namja _begitu kuat menjadi seperti itu? Kehilangan Kim Ryeowook benar-benar merubah segalanya.

"Dia hanya masih belum menerima segalanya. Dia terlalu mencintai Kim Ryeowook"

"Ya, kau benar" Sungmin bergerak maju, berjongkok seraya mengusap batu nisan dihapannya, "Yesung _hyung _terlalu mencintaimu Ryeowookie"

.

.

.

_**THE END**_

* * *

_Jika kalian membaca fanfic ini, bisakah kalian memberikan review untukku?_

_Terima kasih, ^^_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**__Cloud'sHana__**


End file.
